1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary securing support that is used to attach an exterior wall material to a building frame and a method of installing the auxiliary securing support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3867719 describes a securing member and an auxiliary securing support. The securing member is used to engage adjacent exterior wall materials at a joint in a case where the joint is located in a region in which a column or a stud is not disposed. The auxiliary securing support, which has an elongated shape, is used to fix the securing member to a column or a stud of a building frame. By using the securing member and the auxiliary securing support, even if a joint of exterior wall materials is located between a column and a stud, it is possible to fix the exterior wall material in place at the joint. With the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3867719, the securing member, which has a length less than that of the auxiliary securing support, receives an external force (such as wind pressure) applied from the exterior wall material. Therefore, a load applied to the auxiliary securing support can be reduced, and thereby the durability of the auxiliary securing support can be improved.
In a case where a joint of exterior wall materials is located in a region in which a column or a stud of the building frame is not disposed, the exterior wall materials are fixed to a building frame as follows. First, at an upper end portion of the exterior wall material, which is located below an auxiliary securing support, the auxiliary securing support is disposed across the joint and along the back surface of the exterior wall materials. Second, the auxiliary securing support is fixed to a column or a stud that is located near the joint by using a screw or a nail.
Third, a securing member is made to engage with an upper end portion of the joint of the exterior wall materials. Fourth, in this state, the securing member is fixed to the auxiliary securing support by using a screw or a nail. Thus, the exterior wall materials, whose joint is located in a region in which a column or a stud is not disposed, are indirectly fixed to the column or the stud near the joint also at the joint.